dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Griefswald
"Oh squirrel, I love squirrel." '''- Charlotte about herself '''Charlotte Greifswald (シャーロット グライフスヴァルト Shārotto guraifusuvuaruto) is one of students in Greenville Academy. She entered this school with the help of his older brother, Ludwig Griefswald. Appearance Charlotte is a brown-haired girl who likes to wear flower-hairpin, or rarely seen with headbands and eyeglasses. She has bright green eyes, but at night it will be (automatically) turned to light-brown. Just like normal girls, she doesn't dress too striking. Usually, she wears a knee-length skirt, and a T-shirt. But sometimes, she follows the existing fashion, such as using stockings at school or others. Personality Carl is somewhat mature and likes to speak honestly. She likes to 'chasing' squirrel whenever and wherever she saw it. She's easy-going, not really talkative, kind, and some people said, she's good looking. At school, she isn't discriminating friend, and always gives a big smile to anyone she meets. That's all she does to cover up her rather-gloomy past. But at night, her personality has completely chaged. She became a bloodthirsty murderer. More exactly is a werewolf (a due to possessed by the spirit of her great-grandmother). She ran to a forest and killed many organism, both animals or humans (such like hunters). Afraid Charlotte will be targeted by people and killed, Ludwig sealed a half of her powers, that makes Charlotte can't turn into a werewolf at night. This is the reason why Charlotte's eye color automatically turned to light-brown, this is as a sign that half of Charlotte's powers is still sealed. Background Charlotte once was a girl from a human-wolf ancestry. She's been taught the things well by her parets, till the good habit is still carried to this day. Until one night, she was possessed by the spirit of her great-grandmother who really was a werewolf and accidentally killed her father. When her mother knew this, she will soon take a revenge. It has been several days since the death of his father. Charlotte, who didn't know anything could only accompany her mother who always filled with sorrow. How her mother treated Charlotte now no longer the same as it used to. She treated Charlotte harshly as harsh as she wanted. Charlotte of course can't fight her mother, she could only shut herself in her room until her mother broke the door. Her mother could no longer bear the Charlotte's behavior that seemed to not know anything whereas what she saw that night was: Charlotte who killed her husband. Then her mother seeked all the ways to kill Charlotte quietly, and after a long time, Charlotte realized it. She immediately ran away from her home and started a new elsewhere with her brother. Now they're living in a small house. Her brother looking for money for both of then such as writing novel and other works, and it's success. That money he used to buy a rather-big house in the town. That's all he did to make Charlotte happy. Relatives Claudia Griefswald '''(Mother; unknown), a mom who was always trying all the ways to kill her own daughter, because of that night, Charlotte killed her husband. '''Jacob Griefswald (Father; deceased), Charlotte's father who was taught the things well to Charlotte until the night he was killed by Charlotte that actually possessed by her great-grandmother. Ludwig Griefswald '(brother; alive) is Charlotte's only brother, who already went wandering before that incident. After knowing that Charlotte ran away from home, he immediately met her and helping her in making a new life until this day. Favourite food, Drink and Activities *Carl appears to be addicted the Deutsche Küche (German food) such like wurst, Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, and more. She likes the Italian food and cheese things as well. Lasagna, risotto, spaghetti. That foods were introduced to Charlotte by her brother, so she may knows more about foreign food. *Carl likes fruity drinks. Avocado juice, Mango juice, Blackcurrant juice, that's all she likes to drink. *Her favourite activity are: chasing squirrel, reading novel/comic, watch cinema, and shopping. Supernatural power As a werewolf, Charlotte has some abilities: *'Turns to a werewolf---as werewolf, of course she can do this. But her brother sealed this ability for some reasons. *'Mind-reading'---Charlotte used this ability to know that her mother tried to kill her. *'talks to animals'---In her past, Charlotte lived in a village nearby a forest, and sometimes she helped her father to find some branches to made fire for cook and others. At that moment she realized that she has that power, and started to talk to animals. Until this day she uses this ability. *'Hears over 3 radius kilometers'---??? Quotes *"Squirreeeelss lemme hug youuu"-to squirrel *"So, this is a new trends, eh?" *"Bruder, help me for this"-to Ludwig *"What a delicious food!" *"Oh why danke~" Trivia *She's perfect at sports and got a title "Super High School Level Runner". *Charlotte hates silver. *She can speak English, German, and Danish. *Her brother considers her as his girlfriend. *Has a pet (squirrel, obviously) named Squirrel. *She wears glasses not because of illness, just to be stylish. *Her favourite novelist are Stephenie Meyer and Dan Brown. *She is the big fans of Taylor Daniel Lauther. *Charlotte's surname is taken from a town in Germany that reputedly ever been flooded by the werewolves, Greifswald. Category:Students Category:Female Category:Greenville Academy